Uplifting
by argh im emily
Summary: OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED! A Beast BoyRaven romance... I'm not sure if I'll add some StarfireRobin, it really depends how I feel. I think the first chapter is pretty good, so check it out, you may like it...
1. Default Chapter

Uplifting  
  
Defult Chapter: Deciding ~~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything like that. I just own the plot. ~~~~~ br Just to let you know when I do this: * It means I change to either BB's POV, Raven's or maybe both of their's, just for a heads-up. ~~~~~ br It was just another boring day at Titan's Tower... Beast Boy and Cyborg were facing off at videogames, Starfire enjoying the pleasure of watching, Robin training somewhere, and Raven of course, locked up in her room, as always... br * br "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...," a meditating Raven was repeating. Raven's eyes jolted and slightly she gasped, at the knock of her door. The telikinetic arose from her her postition and opened the door, just enough to be ajar. She sighed at the sight of a smiling Beast Boy and replied dully in return, "WHAT, do you want?"  
  
"Sorr-y, Miss Prissy Pants, didn't mean to disturb you...," mumbled Beast Boy in an unfriendly tone, the smile dissaparing from his face.  
  
"Excuse me?,"Raven asked sounding suprised, slipping out of the door, and crossing her arms.  
  
"Nothing!," 'I should've known better than to toy with her like that...' Remembering what happened when she, in his words, "Fried Dr. Light", he put the smile back on his face as a friendly gesture. "Uhhh... We're gonna' go to the park. Wanna' come?," He asked nervously scratching his head.  
  
"No, thank you...," Raven trailed off. She had answered before she had really even gave herself time to think. 'But really... Who can resist that face?' She told herself gazing into BB's emerald green eyes.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?," asked BB sounding alarmed, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Raven shook her head vigarously.  
  
'Snap out of it, Raven!' she scowled at herslef. 'There is nothing cute about him... Nothing.'  
  
"Oh, back to the point. PLEEEEASE will you come?", pleaded BB clasping his hands tightly together and kneeling on the ground. Raven raised an eyebrow and appared to look satisfied with what she had just heard.  
  
"Why do you care so much if I come?," She replied.  
  
Beast Boy jumped up and scratched his head, yet again. "Uhh... Um... I-I don't it's just...", BB was fishing for words floating around somewhere in his head for an excuse, "Well, I DO care coz', ya' know, it's what friends do, they hang out and stuff and we haven't really been doin' much of that, so I guess-"  
  
"I get your point." Raven cut him off. "Fine, I'll come if it means that much to you." Raven rolled her eyes while trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Ehe- Well, meet you downstairs!" And with that BB was dashed away. br * br "What was that all about?," Raven whispered to her self aloud. "Does he...?" 'Impossible.' She decided to speak in her mind instead. 'It can't be. We're just friends, is all. And- Like he said. That's what friends do. Hang out. But... Then why would... Why would he want me to come with him that much?' Before she knew it all of her emotions were batteling amongst one another: 'He likes me! No, he can't "like" ME I'm just Raven and he's, he's Beast Boy- But he wanted me to go to the park with him! That doesn't prove anything-'  
  
"AHHHH!", Raven screamed. Her head was throbbing by now and was sure she was going to completely lose it.  
  
She didn't know what it was about Beast Boy, but whenever he gave her that "uplifting smile of his, she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside that made her feel... Happy. Trying to calm herslef down, so that nothing dangerous would happen Raven turned on her heel and walked briskly into the room repeating, "Peace, quiet, tranquility..." as Starfire had done when they were trapped inside eachother's bodies. She knew it was a little, well... Idiotic for her, considering she was usually able to contain her own feelings, but sometimes she actually found it a bit helpful. But... now was not one of those times. Walking into her room everything around her started lifting from off the ground.  
  
"Am I... In love?" br * br Beast Boy was downstairs by now and casually leaning against the counter top in the kitchen, just... Thinking.  
  
'What's with me? Why am I acting like this? I mean, I totally turn into, like, this big glob around her! WHY?!?!?!?' BB thought long and hard about this particualar subject. The particular subject of: Raven. 'Just teenage hormones, I guess... No wait, then I would be noticing Star, too... But, it's just Raven... Just Raven...' BB got lost in his own thoughts. Thinking about those beautiful glistening violet eyes, that drool-worthy body of hers, and who can he forget? Her personality. That was the best part. Raven was so centered and made her life look so easy. Even though, after the encounter inside of her mirror he knew she had some issues.  
  
"Uhhh.... Beast Boy... BEAST BOY." Robin was waving his hand in front of BB's face for the past couple seconds and was apparently attracted by the glazed look over his eyes.  
  
"Huh? What?," asked BB snapping back into reality.  
  
"You had this really weird look on your face. Almost like..."  
  
"Almost like what?", replied BB trying to act smart.  
  
Robin sighed and turned away. "Nevermind."  
  
BB leaned forward a little. Just as Robin started to walk away he said quietly and gave a soft chuckle,"Almost like I'm in love? Yeah... I know."  
  
~~~~~ That's it for the Defult Chapter. I need to get at least five reviews for each chapter to update. That's my rule.... Hehe. br ~~~~~ I write too many stories like this don't I...? Like the Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter) romance I did. Oh well, this one is probably going to be updated more than that fic so, don't worry. Tehe. :0 ~~~~~ 


	2. Jealous are we, Raven?

Chapter One: Jealous are we, Raven?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything like that, just the plot.  
  
Message to my reviewers: I really just feel like writing a message to all my reviewers, I never do this but this is my first Teen Titans fic and I'm really glad that everyone likes it. So, thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter of my story and to everyone who liked it, I really appreciate it!  
  
On with the story... br ~~~~~ br Raven came downstairs to the living quarters to find the rest of the Titans standing in an obvious position that stated they were waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Raven! What took so long?", Robin asked in his usual polite tone.  
  
Raven shifted her shoulders and placed a slightly uncomfortable look on her face, not really wanting to answer Robin's question... "Nothing, just... trying to find my book."she replied, quickly.  
  
"Okay!", Starfire butted in, "Now shall we all continue on to the park?" Starfire finished smiling sweetly. Raven rolled her eyes and brushed past her and out the door. "What was that about? Did I... Do something wrong?" asked Starfire her eyes now loosing their gleam of excitement and her smiled turning into a frown.  
  
"That's just Raven for ya'....," Beast Boy commented. He couldn't help but say this line in a dreamy kind of way which made Robin and Cyborg cast him a look of questioning.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight.... Now C'mon, let's just go, Raven's probably half way there by now." Cyborg contemplated, flinging his arms up into the air. When BB didn't break from his gaze he added, "Race ya' there." Breaking from his day-dreams BB answered, "You're on!" not being able to resist a good race, considering the two were so competetive against each other. And with that they were out the door. Starfire and Robin exchanged glances before, they also made their way out the door. br * br Raven was sitting in her usual spot , leaning against a large oak tree in the park, trying to concentrate on her book. Today, though, she just... Couldn't... All she was able to set her mind on was Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy. Saddly, but strangly, in her eyes, this was true. Just thinking about the sound of his voice gave her chills down her spine. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. *He'll never like you just face it, Raven... You're too, too... Well, you're just not happy enough for him. You can never BE happy without something bad happening, so just face it. I-* Raven's thoughts were interrupted by the fimiliar sound of a firmiliar someone's voice. Beast Boy's voice, in-particualr.  
  
Raven opened an eye. She didn't bother to get up, considering the rest of the gang would probably find her, anyways. Sure enough an excited Beast Boy bounded over to the Oak Tree. "Hey Raven.", he let out cheerfully. "Whatchya' doin'?", he added. Raven wanted to chuckle at this comment, but laughing aloud would surely ruin her reputation, so she decided to hold it in.  
  
"I WAS reading." Raven answered in a dull voice, slamming her book shut.  
  
"Oh... Sorry...," BB trailed off. "Umm... Can I... Sit down?" he added turning a light shade of pink. Suprised at his question, she gave a small nod and also blushed.  
  
There was an uncomfortable moment of silence until BB spoke up, "Raven...-" he started. His sentence was cut off by none other than, Robin.  
  
"Beast Boy, Raven!" he shouted. "We gotta' go, there's trouble!", he shouted once more.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven both jolted up right and followed the others to the scene. br * br Robin had led them all to the city band to find Jinx, Mammoth, and of course, Gizmo, stirring up trouble at the city bank. A robbery, perhaps? Or something else...?  
  
"TITANS GO!" Robin instructed as the four other teens started oranging.  
  
At this, the Jinx and the rest abruptadly stopped in what they were doing and whipped around. Jinx rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'Teen Titans'. Why don't you just go home no one wants you here, anyways." Mammoth and Gizmo snickered at Jinx's comment. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Cyborg stated as he transformed his right arm into a cannon and blasted it at the three. Jinx and Gizmo dodged it, but Cyborg managed to hit Mammoth and he hit the ground with a large "BOOM".  
  
At this, the battle had officially begun. The Titans were, obviously, winning at the point. Until...  
  
"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled and pointed at the sky. Gizmo was clasping Starfire with his robotic, metal legs that came out of his back circuit and was zooming around through the sky, Starfire unable to escape the grasp and helplessly fighting to get loose.  
  
"Aww... what are you gonna' do without your precious little, girlfriend?" Gizmo question loudly in his annoying, squeeky, little voice.  
  
"Let her go, now!", fumed Beast Boy, furiously and morphed into a pterydactal. He flew up towards the sky and started to chase Gizmo. The claws of BB's pterydactal form finally grabbed the back of Gizmo's circuit and clawed through the wires.  
  
"NO DON'T!" Gizmo wailed. "You're gonna' kill me, here!" Without knowing it BB had destroyed the wires, allowing Gizmo to use his jet-pack. With doing so, Gizmo started plummeting down to earth, releasing Starfire, from his grap. "Luckily" Mammoth had caught him, as BB had caught Star, safley setting her to the ground.  
  
As the Titans were rejoycing the safe return of Stafire, the H.I.V.E members had quietly sneaked away. br * br "Beast Boy! I am so thankful!" Starfire yelped happily as she brushed herself off.  
  
"Aw... It was nothing, really...," BB said, trying not to sound lofty, but not succeeding in doing so.  
  
The rest of the Titans were beaming with joy, with the acception of Raven. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Show-off..." Even though, she was really dissapointed that it wasn't her that was rescued by BB, she hid it very well. Until, Starfire leaned over and planted a kiss on BB's cheek. BB turned a brilliant shade of magenta and his expression turned all gushy- like.  
  
Raven's hair shot straight up and a burst of black energy shattered a traffic light or two. Everyone turned there attention towards her. "WHAT?!?!?" Raven fumed, her face turning red as she destroyed yet another traffic light. She was very embarrassed by now, and just couldn't take the heat. She swung around, her cape flowing in the wind, and stormed down the street, objects shattering with bursts of black energy as she passed them. br ~~~~~ br Wow... That was kinda' short... Hehe' sorry, bout' the delay, though, writer's block. :/ But remember... Five reviews for this chapter and you get chapter three! BYE! br ~~~~~ br ((Sorry, if there's any errors, I didn't do spell-check this time...)) 


	3. Problems

Chapter 3: Problems...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. ~~~~~ Okee, it's my next chpater... *Claps hands* Okay, so READ. And that's all I've really gotsta' say. :P ~~~~~  
  
Beast Boy stared into the distance with a look of dis-belief settled on his face, along with the others.  
  
"Now... Did I do something wrong...?" Starfire asked yet again.  
  
"I... I don't *think* so...," Cyborg trailed off scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Maybe we should, go see what's wrong...?" BB suggested turing to face the other Titans.  
  
"Good idea, BB!" Robin answered him. As soon as Robin had finished his comment, all of the Titans, not including BB ran off, quick as a wink. And then, BB was standing alone. In the middle of a heap of rubble...  
  
"Just my luck...," BB said aloud. "I guess I better see what's up with Raven." And then he dragged himself along the dusty road to pay a visit to his, um... "abnormal" friend, Raven. * Raven was already up at the top of Titan's tower. She was standing at the tip of the tower, staring down at the ocean that lay before her. A salty breeze was gently pushing her hair aside. Raven was utterly confused. Why did she do that? WHY did she have to go and throw a fit of black energy all because of a stupid kiss?!?! Thinking of this made her heart lurch and her face burn. She clenched her fists together and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Why did that happen? I think we've gone over the fact that I'm in love, but... I didn't know it was really that serious...' At this thought, she noticed her powers had flung the door behind her open, allowing anyone to walk in at any given moment. She didn't care now. Obviously everyone knew her feelings for BB now. Probably even, BB himself. * Beast Boy stood at the open door on top of the tower. He could see Raven at the edge of the tower. BB sighed and took a deep breath. Not wanting to startle her, he gave two soft knocks at the door. Raven didn't turn around. Deciding Raven could sense the presence that her was there he walked up to her.  
  
Raven gave a depressing sigh and replied, "Yesss....?"  
  
"What's up? Hehe...," BB asked trying to start a healthy conversation before going in for the kill.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Beast Boy, I know what you came here for...," Raven said starting to sound a bit temperamental and impatiant.  
  
"Yeah I guess you caught me." BB chuckled looking towards the ground. BB heard a growl emerge from Raven and decided to cut to the chase. "Yeah well... We're kind of worried about you, ya' know about what happened...," he said slowly weighing his words carefully.  
  
Raven turned, sharply around to face BB. "What about it." Raven answered clentching her teeth together.  
  
"Umm... Like, I said we're worried about you and... Do you *like* me?" BB asked out of curiosity, not being able to hold this in. 'Oh my god, did I really just say that? BAD BEAST BOY! BAD!' he thought to himself. BB's heart was racing and he faced the ground.  
  
"WHAT?" Raven hissed, her eyes windening in shock. "Do I *like* you?"  
  
"Umm... I meant in a friendship sort of-sort of way. You know..." BB stuttered. His whole body was turning numb by now. 'Why did I say that... WHY?' he kept thinking to himself.  
  
"No, I know *exactly* what you meant. WHY would you ask such a pathetic question, HOW could you be so rude?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!" Raven was going into another fit of rage and her hair was once again standing on edge.  
  
"So that means... You do?" asked BB giving a wince.  
  
Raven seemed stumped at this question. Her eyes softened a bit, but at the same time, her mouth seemed to get tense. There was a long and awkward silence before Raven was the one to speak up, "What?" she asked. It was like the question had JUST came to her.  
  
"You... Do like me don't you?" repeated BB. By this point anyone would be able to see that Raven just did not know what to say to this question. For once in her life she looked worried, and just completely speechless.  
  
"Hmph.", Raven managed to spit out before she pointed her nose in the air and swiftly, but elegantly walked into Titans Tower.  
  
"Wow. She really does like me then." BB seemed pleased with himself on what he had just found out. He wasn't completely positive on this, but on account of the way she had acted it was pretty obvious. A tingling sensation erupted all over BB's body and he suddenly started to jump up in down with joyfulness and sang, "SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE REALLY REALLY LIKES ME! GO BEAST BOY IT' YOUR BIRTHDAY! OH YEAH!"  
  
~~~~~ First of all, this was short and... All I have left to say is.... Oooooooh. ~~~~~ 


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4: Bonding  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.  
  
~~~~~ Okay, next chapter. Coolies.... I just gotta' say this: *AVA, DON'T BE CHOKIN' ON THAT PHONE CORD AGAIN!* Tehe! ~~~~~ The next day...  
  
Downstairs in the Titans living room, Starfire was trying to figure out why Raven had blown up like that and what she had done to make her do so. "Maybe she was... Jealous." Cyborg suggested raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Jealous of whom?" Starfire asked stupidly.  
  
"Jealous of Starfire? Well, she wouldn't be jealous of Starfire unless..." Robin started to say. "NAH!" Robin and Cyborg both finished together.  
  
"Why would Raven be jealous of me?" Starfire asked with another dopet tone mixed into her voice.  
  
"Nothing, Star, nothing." Robin answered in an almost comforting manner. Right at that moment Beast Boy came skipping through the door, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What's gotten you so happy, B? And why haven't you been out of your room for one day?" Cyborg asked curiously.  
  
BB opened his eyes and the smile faded from across his face.  
  
"You went to check on Raven yesterday, didn't you? What happened with her?" asked Robin.  
  
"Yes, what happened?" Starfire asked.  
  
Pretty soon BB was getting bombarded with questions. He simply answered smiling, "Nothing." And walked on. Cyborg grabbed his shoulder, "Oh no you don't, what happened there?"  
  
"Hey, HEY! It's my business, NOT yours!" BB slipped out of Cyborg's grip and stated this towards him.  
  
"What?" asked Robin, a concered look on his face. "It's your business?"  
  
"Yes!" BB screeched again.  
  
"WHY would it only be YOUR business?" jeered Robin. (A/N: How un-Robin- like... o.O, Sorry, countinue readin'!)  
  
"Well... Something happened up there that I don't think Raven would want me to tell you guys..." grumbled BB looking at his shoes.  
  
"Really now..." pondered Cyborg. "I get it now. Your free to go!" he finished, his body turning less tense. BB zipped out of the room and into the hallway he had emerged from. 'That was totally embarrassing...' he thought as he left his fellow comrads, leaving them, once again, alone in the living room.  
  
"Ohhhhh.... They wish to have romance?" Starfire trailed off.  
  
"I think we give her less credit than she deserves." Cyborg remarked towards Robin, placing a finger on his chin.  
  
"Cyborg!" Robin scolded. He whipped towards Cyborg.  
  
"Sorry..." Cyborg raised a hand.  
  
"I must go and talk to Raven. I did not wish to make her mad..." Starfire sighed, walking into the hallways just as Beast Boy had minutes before. * Raven was now in her room. She was not meditating. Not reading. Just sitting sitting on her bed staring into a space in her wall, which was un- occupied. All these feelings were really getting to her head. This made Raven angry in a way. But Starfire had made her so... So angry. By this point Raven was winding some stary strands of hair on her index finger. "Let me get this staright..." Raven had picken up on the fact that she was now talking to herself, but her room was sheer privacy. She could do whatever she wanted in here. "So, I basically destroyed the whole town over Beast Boy. Wow... I'm more in love with him than I though I was." Raven's heart jumped. A hissing sound emereged from her door and Strafire appared there. "OH MY GOD STARFIRE! DON'T DO THAT! GOD, DID YOU HEAR EVERY WORD I SAID!!!!" Raven fumed her eyes starting to glow red. Starfire just nodded sheepishly and then replied, "I am sorry Raven..." At this Raven's eyes softened, which is very rare. "No.. No, I'm sorry Star. Come here." Raven said gestering a hand towards her bed. Starfire was merely confused at this and akwardly accepted the offer. Considering Raven and her had only bonded once, this was very strange for Starfire and Raven, alike.  
  
"I am... Confused." Starfire commented as soon as she sank into the mattress of Raven's bed.  
  
"So am I, Star."  
  
"Raven, this is very strange for me. Why are you suddenly being nice to me and calling me by my... My earthly "Nickname"?" Starfire asked. "I don't know... This is just really weird. I mean, all of a sudden I'm getting all of these feeliings that I've never felt before."  
  
"And you are very open." Starfire pointed out.  
  
"Yeah that, too." Raven's head fell into her hands and her elbows on her knees. Her eyes wandered across the room and then into Starfire's eyes. After the moment of silence Starfire finally broke out, "Do you wish to be with Beast Boy because you seemed very angry with me and now I feel very bad and you seemed like you hated me and now you are being nice and-"  
  
"STARFIRE! I'm just confused that's all!" At this Starfire's eyes swelled up with tears."Starfire... I'm not mad at you..." Raven trailed off. By this time Starfire was bawling. Raven didn't know what to do, she nor knew why Starfire was crying. Her only guess was that she thought that she was mad at her. "Um, Starfire?" Starfire looked up from her position which was curled into a ball-like shape. Her eyes were a bit red. That really stood out in her green-shaded eyes. Raven just watched her with sympathy. "Look Starfire. I know you don't understand the customs of earth and I'm pretty new to it, too. But, to the point. If anyone should be crying I personally think it should be me. I'm really confused right now and I don't know what's happening. I'm not trying to be harsh, but please. Tell me why you're CRYING."  
  
"I don't want you to be angry with me..." she winced. Apparantly Raven's guess was correct. Raven placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. MAD. AT. YOU." Raven repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
"Yes, but let me explain. You did not let me finish. When I gave that 'show of affection to Beast Boy, it did not mean anything, but mere graditude-"  
  
"Don't you have a pudding or something for that?" Raven rolled her eyes at Starfire, and for the first time in her life, Starfire actually glared at Raven. Raven waved an arm indicating her to continue.  
  
"and I do not wish to be mates with him. If you did not know... I am in love with Robin."  
  
Raven sat up straight from her more grundgy position. "Well, I kind of figured. I just never knew you would actually admit it to me." Starfire gave Raven a warm smile and Raven returned it.  
  
After awhile Starfire and Raven had gotten into an engaging conversation. Or more like a couple engaging conversations. They were actually talking to eachother about what normal teenage girls would. For example: Boys(BB anbd Robin), clothes, magazines, ETC. Sure, it was very strange((Especially for Raven to be talking about things that had been crammed up inside her mirror for so long)) but it was pretty enlightening for them both.  
  
When the both of them were in the middle of the topic of fashion(A/N: Dunno where than came from!.) there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Raven squeeled. She sounded like an idiot, but Raven didn't care. When the door hissed open Beast Boy cam stalking in. There was a look of confusion and fear on his face. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight..." he remarked. Then his face had erupted with a look of nervousnes and seriousnes. "Raven... Can we talk?" ~~~~~ I'm really sorry to all my reviewers! I got writers block, man! Tehe... Well, OMG GUESS WHAT?!?!?!??!?! Dentention premiers tomorrow, so I am not in a bad mood and I'm hyper because of this, so you people caught me on one of my more "better days". Okay, so I'll try to write the next chapter sooner... BUT, remember, I've got to get at LEAST five reviews. BYE!  
  
Emily ~~~~~ 


	5. Emotions

Chapter 5: Emotions  
  
~~~~~ I got a lot of reviews for this story... AWESOME. I'm so proud of myself! Okay, so read, review, ENJOY. It seems like I'm trying to hypnityze you peeps. Maybe I'm secretly *Puts pinky up to corner of mouth* Mad Mod... MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA! Well, maybe I'm acting like Dr.Evil, but that's okay. Oh yeah, and websites LIE. I went to this one website and it said that episode ten was gonna' be called "Detention" when it was really called "MAD MOD". Lyers... Well, whos cares they played my special song, which I'm extremely happy about and why am I telling you this I DON'T KNOW. Well, anyways, I'm being an idiot, so yeah, so on with the story! ~~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. ~~~~~  
  
Beast Boy had taken Raven out onto the roof and Starfire had retreated to her bed room. Raven was a bit confused at this, but in a good kind of way.  
  
Once the two were out on the roof, Raven was the first one to speak. "What did you, um... Want?" she asked trying not to sound too excited. 'YES! I think he's gonna' say he likes me... YES!' she thought to herself. An excited glow formed in her eyes.  
  
"Uh... Well..." Raven was getting even more excited by the second. Her heart was pounding and it seemed like all of her blood was rushing to her head from anticapation.  
  
"Wait, can we sit down?" he asked, flushing. Raven nodded in return and they both sat down at the edge of the tower. "Okay, well... It seems like I... I've had you under the impression that I'm 'in love' with you right?" Raven's face twisted up in confusion, but she answered anyways.  
  
"Well, yeah. For the past month or so, anyways."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have..." Beast Boy took Raven's hand, softly then said in a quiet voice...(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!) "I don't think I am."  
  
Raven felt like her heart had stopped and an icey chill ran through her body. She just sat there staring into Beast Boy's eyes. Then she replied shakily, "W-What?"  
  
BB's face had a look of sympathy on it."Well, actually, ever since the incident with your mirror... I was under the impression that I liked you. And that was only because of what you're... Umm.... "Preppy" side said to me. So, after I found out you liked me I started to like you for the wrong reasons. I only like you coz' you liked-"  
  
"Shut up." Raven cut in, coldly. She stood up and gave him a look of hurt. Then, she disapared out of the door.  
  
Raven ran through the hall weeping. She pulled her hood up, from it's position of behind her back and kept running towards her room. On the way, she bumped(Well actually more like rammed) into Cyborg. "Raven? What- Why? Why are you crying?!?!" he asked, be-wildered. Raven looked at the ground and didn't move for a moment or two. Then, brushed past him and burst into her room. * BB was still at the top of the tower. 'What did I do...?' he kept thinking to himself. Beast Boy's heart sank. He wasn't even sure if what he said to Raven was the truth. He thought he loved her at first... Then he didn't. And when he broke out the bad news to her, he felt like he loved her again. 'Why did I do that, WHY?!?!?!' BB howled. 'Gee... That must've sounded stupid.' He thought to himself. 'But still... Do you like her or not BB?!?!?! Well, now she's never gonna' forgive me for what I did, so should I just give up? Errgh... She's probably gonna' hate my guts.' * For the next couple of days Raven wasn't heard from. Not even if there was trouble somewhere in the city. Only the four of them would try to beat all the villians, which was extremely hard to do. There were three battles since then, and only one out of the three were won.  
  
Beast Boy always tried to check on Raven, obviously, as a plea of forgiveness, but all he would get in return was a loud boom as if she were throwing something. At least, this assured the rest of the team that she was alright. The door was locked, obviously. But, even if he could've morphed into something, he decided not to, considering it would probably make her even more mad with him.  
  
As of the point, it was a Sunday morning and Starfire, Robin, BB, and Cyborg were gathered at the kitchen table, silently eating there breakfast as it had been since Raven had decided to abandon them. Finally, that day, Cybrog decided to break the silence. "BB? Why is Raven actin' so wack? I saw her in the hall a couple of days ago and she was... Crying?" Beast Boy who was in the middle of chewing his tofu eggs, "literally" spit it out and it flew across the table, landing in Starfire's orange juice. Starfire gave a look of disgus to the drink.  
  
"She was CRYING?!?!" he burst out.  
  
"Yeah." Cyborg replied. "It seems you know why." Starfire and Robin were now listeing intently on the conversation.  
  
"Oh god... I'm gonna'... I'm gonna' go take a walk." Beast Boy replied. As he headed out the front door he muttered dramatically, "I made her cry!"  
  
The room was left in silence, as it had been before. * Raven was in the same position as she had been for the past few days. Lying on her bed, arms behind her head. She hadn't slept or eaten in the past time. Her stomatch raged in a fit of hunger once in awhile, but she didn't care. She didn't want to see the likes of 'him'. It even hurt Raven to think of BB, none the less to think of his name. Now, she was angry, hurt, and sad all at once. 'How could I ever love him?' she'd always think, but immediatley destroy the conversation with herself right then and there.  
  
She was a wreck by now. Her usually slick hair was now mussed up and wrecked and her eyes were a bit droopy and red with a sign of tiredness.  
  
"I've had enough." Raven finally growled towards herself. "If I can't even show my face in my own home... Or go out in public... I might as well end it right here." Raven walked up to her vanity which the mirror of thoughts was perched. she grasped it in her left hand and looked into it one last time to see the same four red eyes glowering in it as it always had. Then her reflection. She knew what she had to do. Destroy the mirror and her feelings along with it. She didn't even stop to think what she was doing next. All she was thinking about was Beast Boy and how angry he made her feel. Not even stopping to think about her friends, the world, the posibilites, all of the danger in the city that she would've had to save in the future... She loosened her grip on the mirror.  
  
~~~~~ READ DOWN THERE IT IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANNA' KNOW SOME STUFF!!!! ~~~~~ OMG! That was really different then you guys thought it would be, hmmm? I didn't want them to be all happy shmappy and live happily ever after and the world to be perfect, no sir-ey- *Ahem* I'm starting to sound evil aren't I? Sorry bout' that... But, anyways, I just like to twist my stories around, not make them end up like all of the other romances where they just kiss on the roof-top and then it's over. So, this just makes the story longer! :D Well, will Raven destroy her mirror or not... You shall find out as soon as I get five reviews! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! Geez, I need help... But, this isn't what you expected, is it? Tehe... Please don't hurt me, though... *Cours of fear in a corner*  
  
Emily 


	6. Destiny

Chapter 6: Destiny  
  
~~~~~ *Gasps* I KNOW I UPDATED! Yay! And yes I know, Suzaka, that EVERY time Raven's papa's(Trigon's to be precise) eyes aren't there and that he was loose in her body and blah blah blah.... BUT... This time I said they do! Oh and that's the point... Destroying her emotions, so she'll be one of those people called... "Vegietables" or something who don't do anything and live in phyco houses. AND of course I know Trigon's her father, man! Lol, I read it somewhere and then in the episode she says: "Let's just say, I have issues with my father." BUT let's just see if I make Raven a phyco, shall we?(Not to insult phyco people, Im just SAYING I *might* make Raven one of those vegietables people.. Tehe... Whoa, what a concidance.. a Vegie Tales comercial just came on... o.O) ~~~~~  
  
Beast Boy had just nearly gotten through the door when his animal-like ears pricked up to an awkward sound. Something breaking? He shrugged it off, asuming it was nothing, and went back to his walk. It was a crisp fall morning. This season had just begun, so the leaves of the trees were not purely the colors of fall, but were tinted brown and golden shades as of the moment. BB had noticed this and had also noticed it was considerably cold outside, so he was freezin' his little tush off!(A/N: That was unexpected... o.O) As he continued on with his walk, he past near the ocean front where a salty breeze would lightely graze past his face. No one was out, except for a couple dog-walkers, at this time in the morning, which BB was thankful for... Except for the fact that everytime he passed a dog it would try to sniff his butt and then the owner would pose a great apology. Well, to put it simply he was thankful that there weren't any little pre-schoolers runnin' around, with their freaky little shreiks of laughter and abdundance that almost sounded a quite a bit evil. But, as of the moment, Beast Boy's eyes weren't really set on the subject of evil toddlers. He was of course thinking of how bad he must have made Raven feel. BB had almost made his way into the city park, by now where a two elderly men were perched on a bench feeding a couple of pidgeons. "Okay..." Beast Boy decided quite loudly, the two elders turning their attention towards him. "I'm never gonna' get anywhere I keep sitting back. Today is the day I tell Raven I... I didn't mean what I said... And that I'm really sorry...And that I DO love her..." he trailed off.  
  
"Atta' boy, Sonny!" BB turned his head to the source of the voice, which was one of the old men. He raised a eyebrow and smiled awkwardly at the guy. Then he was OFF TO THE TOWER.  
  
As Beast Boy returned to the tower he passed through the kitchen/living area, silently, and strolled into the hall triumphantly. He knocked on Raven door. No response. Another knock. STILL no response. By the third knock Beast Boy was softly hissing, "Raven...? Raven? RAVEN ARE YOU THERE?!?!" BB was over-come with worry. Even if it was a violation of privacy, the morpher decided to transform into a lizard and slipped silently under the door. Morphing back, he noticed something. Something not good.  
  
There Raven was, back flat on the ground and an arm off to the side, the other one resting lifelessly on her chest. Beast Boy scrambled to her side and began to shake her. "Raven? Raven what happened? MAN, RAVEN WAKE UP!!!!!!!" he was shaking her violently now, but there was no response. While shaking her, he noticed an item next to her. Beast Boy gasped. The mirror. Raven's mirror, the portal into her mind. He had recognized it perfectly and remembered the engraved markings on it and also, the horns. There was nothing wrong with it. It was perfectly in proper shape, not a scratch on it? Then why was Raven lying on the floor?  
  
"Raven? Are you okay? You're still with me right? Oh shit..." BB's whispers continued onto more of a hissing sound and then said in his regular tone of voice. "Raven... I should tell you right now, that this is ALL my fault for whatever happens to you. I shouldn't have lied to you when we were on the roof. I mean... Okay, I THINK I do love you, seriously. I just didn't want us to break apart or something and never be friends again... So okay, I admitted it. I love you. You can wake up now." When she didn't arise BB grew more frustrated and worried.  
  
"GUYS! DUDES, YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE NOW!" BB called, referring to his teammates.  
  
"I'M PLAYIN' ROBIN HOLD ON!" called Cyborg's voice.  
  
"NO! NOW! COME HERE!" he screeched back. "THIS IS SERIOUS!"  
  
The three other teammates came barging in ,unexcitedly, to BB's request. Well, more like BB's demand. When they reached the room all three of them froze. "What happened?" asked Robin, shakily.  
  
"I don't know! I came went to check on her and I didn't hear anything, so I went under the door and I found her like this, I SWEAR." BB said most quickly.  
  
"We are not accusing you, Beast Boy, we know you would not do such a thing." Starfire commented quietly. After this, the three stalked over to Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"She won't wake up." BB said sympathetically. "Should we bring her to the Emergancy Room?"  
  
"That won't do any good... She might've just fainted. I mean, she hasn't eaten in at least three days. *  
  
Raven's eyes fluttered open. A blinding light met her eyes and she automatically shut them again. "Raven? Are you okay?" The voice sounded faint, but she could still make out the words. Raven tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was weak, but still managed to open her eyes to see the blurry picture of Beast Boy. "We were worried..." Raven felt a warm feeling inside, relieved to hear that BB was worried about her. Then she remembered the reason why she had fanted. It was all in bits and pieces to her right now, but she still achieved the goal of remembering. There she was, just about to drop the mirror to the floor when she saw something. Something she couldn't keep from escaping her mind. It seemed like she was in a dream. Or more like a nightmare. The five of them were sitting in the living room, Beast Boy and starfire in eachother's arms... Kissing? Not like last time, though. *Really* kissing. She felt betrayed at that moment. Even though Raven assumed she was halucenating at that, it felt so real. After Starfire and her's little chat session, she thought she could trust her. Now she didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was too confusing. Starfire had already said she was in love with Robin and WHY had she seen that? There was no particular reason to in her mind.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she was now able to hear a voice again. That same voice, except this time the words were spoken more tenderly. She didn't bother to open her eyes, seeing as this might break the voice and make it stop. "Raven... I don't know why I said that to you... But I swear I didn't mean it. I mean, I don't think you heard me when I said this, and you probably can't hereme now, but I think I said that to you... Because... Well, because I just didn't want to hurt you. But, I guess I did, anyways. I'm really sorry. And the truth is..." he paused for a moment. "I DO love you." Raven's heart leaped and she felt like she was able to get up again and gather all of her strength and felt life again. Then she thought of what he had done before and how it made her her heart ache, so. Then she slowly rose and lifted her eyes open, to face a very... Very shocked Beast Boy.  
  
"Is that so?" she replied to him a grin spreading across her face. She noticed that she had been placed on the couch in the living room and that it was clear daylight outside. The light still stung her eyes a bit, but she was pleased with the fact that she had ruined BB's "moment".  
  
"Uh.. Yeah?" he said, awkwardly.  
  
"Why do you have to sound like that?" she asked.  
  
"Like what?!?!"  
  
Raven shook her head. "You know, you really hurt me when you said that..." Raven returned to a more serious tone.  
  
"I said sorry..." BB trailed off. "So... Do you forgive me?" Raven shook her head once more. "Is that a no?" There was a breif moment of silence and then Raven gave her answer.  
  
"I don't know... I guess it depends."  
  
BB cleared his throat at this and spoke up again, "Why did you faint?"  
  
Raven blushed, deep scarlet. "No-No reason. I guess from the lack of sleep and food I'd gotten.." She quickly, lied.  
  
"...D'you wanna' go out and get something?" BB asked nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked, unreasonably, darkly.  
  
"Like... The two of us. We can go to the pizza place or one of your cafes' or something, I guess." he told her, quietly.  
  
"Um... Sure." she replied. Raven was relieved to let go of allof the stress that was inside of her. She caught a glimpse of a beaming BB. BB stood up and offered her an arm. Raven gave up her hands to BB and he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other holding her hand. Raven's other arm hung loose next to BB. They were both unsure of what they were doing. Raven thought she had despised the green mongrel... But he had seemed so mature about this whole situation. Now, she didn't know what to think. Then, arm in arm, the two of them glided towards the door, and continued their way out.  
  
~~~~~ I DIDN'T make her a vegietable... It would've been fun, but... I'd lose too many readers. *Sighs* Anyways she's my favorite character! How could I ever make poor little Ravey a phyco? Tehehe... Now everyone will be happy! YAY! But it's still not over... So what shall happen next? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	7. A Different Raven

Chapter 7: Raven  
  
~~~~~  
  
My last chapter was WAY to predictable... Oh well, I couldn't destroy Raven's emotions like that? MWAHAHAHA! So, here's the next chapter, read. o.O (OMG 81 REVIEWS!!!! *Dances to K2G*) Hey, you know what would be funny? If I made a TT fic where Raven kills my worst enemy... COOL! But what if my worst enemy secrelty *liked* TT and then read it... I'd be dead... Sorry, just pondering on stuff... COZ' I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AS OF THE MOMENT!!! *Cries* And you may be wondering why I'm acting so strange, yes? It's because... I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED THE MAGICAL SUBSTANCE OF CAFFINE! MWAHHAHAHAHA! *Hides in corner and plans for world domination* + Suzuka, I'm not mad at you, I was simply STATING that I knew that... Okee... READ DOWN THERE!  
  
P.S- IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER DON'T WORRY!- IT WILL ONLY LAST FOR ONE MORE CHAPTER! IT'S ALL IN THE PLOT OF RAVEN ADMITTING HER FEELINGS SO YA KNOW?!?!?! WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPSLOCK? OH YEAH SO YOU WOULD NOTICE IT!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: o.O I haven't put disclaimers on my last chapter did I? So... I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. K!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The two had just entered town, still in the position they had been since they left Titan's Tower. "Um... Where d'you wanna' go?" asked BB looking up towards Raven. She released herself from BB's soft grip around her waist and pondered for a moment before answering.  
  
"I don't really care, coz' ya know, I'm starving! You can choose, BB!" Raven slightly, giggling and throwing her head back and raging into a fit of laughter. Realizing, what she had just done, she clasped a hand to her mouth and directed her eyes to the ground. BB immediatley whipped his head towards her and cast her a look of confuseness.(A/N: Is confuseness a word? o.O Oh well...)   
  
"Um... I'm kind of in the mood for pizza, but that's just me..." BB muttered, awkwardly fizing his eyes on Raven who's eyes where darting left to right, looking anywhere but Beast Boy..   
  
"Fine." she stated coldly. Her eyes where now fixed on the destination. 'What the heck?' Raven though to herself. 'What was that about....?' Then it suddenly all came back to her. Before she saw the whole BB Starfire scene, she remembered a flash of light and then a throbbing pain stabbing through her chest as if the light were hitting her there. "Oh... no..." Raven murmered under her breath. If this was all true, then how did it connect to the way she was acting? Her "girlish" side... Her side admitting everything she ever thought about Beast Boy, the side where she had the ability to laugh- In other words- Her preppy/jelous side- (A/N: THE HORROR!) Had been released from her mirror, into her mind and body. 'This can't be good.' This meant trouble. Real trouble. She wasn't able to control a certain emotion if it had been set free into her body. She had experienced this once before. Now she had no control over what of her happiness, until it was sent back into her mirror.   
  
They had just reached the inside of the building and the aroma of french fries and pizza filled the room. The two sat themselves dwon at a rooftop table, as they usually would have done with the rest of the group. Raven let Beast Boy decide on what to order, being too afraid of having another emotional outburst. As the vegietable infested pizza arrived BB offered, "Do you want the first peice?"  
  
Raven shook her head timidly. "I'm not hungry...," she mumbled, still not assuming eye contact with him.  
  
"Dude, I thought you just said you were startving!" Beast Boy contemplated.  
  
"Well, now I'm not." she mumbled yet again.   
  
"Man!-"  
  
"Don't call me *man*." Raven stated in an almost threatening tone.  
  
"Fine, whatever, but you STILL haven't eaten in ,like, three days!" When Raven didn't reply to this and seemed to be staring absentmindedly at him he started waving a hand in front of her face and wailing, dismayed, "Raven! Hello?! Earth to Raven!"  
  
"You know..." Raven started dreamily, "You kinda' cute when you're angry!" she finished with a girlish giggle.  
  
"Really?" Beast Boy's ears pricked up and he dropped the former topic.  
  
"No! I mean ye- I mean- Nevermind..." she trailed off waving a hand in the air. After this, she grabbed a slice of pizza and started taking small, delicate bites out of it.   
  
"Now your hungry, again?" Beast Boy chuckled, sarcastically. Raven glanced up and shot him a death-stare making he him go back to his own bussiness. After these moments of silence Beast Boy looked up again and cleared his throat, causing Raven to look up towards him. "Why are you acting so freaky all of a sudden?" he asked.  
  
"Watch who you're calling freaky...," Raven replied, posing a threat.  
  
"NO! First you're bein' all nice to me, then you're Miss Happy-Go-Luck and NOW you're, like, threatening to kill me!" Beast Boy outbursted.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. Even though this ticked her off, somewhat, she was still impressed on the way he was brave enough to stand up to her. None of the other Titans wouldn't have tried that. Raven sighed, defeated. "If you must know, I had another little encounter with my mirror..."  
  
"I thought you fixed that." Beast Boy said, skeptically.  
  
"I fixed that problem... But a different emotion escaped this time..." Raven said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Which one?"   
  
"How stupid can one person get?" Raven murmmered towards herself.  
  
"You're happy side?"  
  
"Kind of... Um... Jealousy, show-offy, I guess."  
  
"Oh... Noticed that a bit. But I don't get the jealousy part, Rae."  
  
"Rae?" Raven decided to shrug this off and continue. "Before I fainted, I saw- Nevermind...," she trailed off, not wanting to face the consequences."  
  
"What?"  
  
"NEVERMIND! I love it when you look so confused!" she calmed down, letting her released side take-over.  
  
"Um... Right?" Beast Boy grimaced.  
  
"Oh shut up! You know you can't resist me... " Raven giggled, flashing a smile.  
  
"Dude, is there ANY way to fix this!" Beast Boy panicked, looking frightened.  
  
"Why would you want it to get fixed?" asked Raven pittifully, forming pupp-dog eyes. "You know this is the part where we kiss..." she added.  
  
"What? Raven, let's- let's get you home, we've gotta' go get this fixed..." Beast Boy said shakily.  
  
"Do you like Starfire better than me or something?" Raven snapped at him.  
  
"Raven! Star's not even IN the picture! Why do you suddenly have to talk about her?!" Beast Boy asked, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"Well, you know... It seems you like her better than me... And to let you know... I love you." Raven said, sincerely. This wasn't from her released side, either. All from her heart, she wanted to say this to him. Ever since that kiss Starfire had cast upon him.  
  
"Raven... I'm sorry, I can't trust what you're saying right now. Once we get you back to normal, we can talk about this." Beast Boy directed to her, softly. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the first floor of the pizza place and staired them back to Titans Tower.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Man, did that totally suck? I just didn't wanna' make my romance ALL fluffy stuff, so be truthful... DID IT SUCK OR NOT?!?!!? *Cries* I hope you peoples don't think it was bad, but I dunno... I just have this thing where I think something rocks... But the next week, I think it's crap. o.O' So okay, that's all... 


	8. Truths

Hiya! Sorry bout' the delay my duckies! Sorry I just watched that episode again.... ^^' By the by... OMG IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! EEEEE! ^.^ Oh yeah, and at this one part, there's like a joke about something that seems innapropiatem but it really isn't, coz' look at the rating -- PG. So it doesn't get anywhere out of hand! ^^' So, just to warn you guys bout' that!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, only the plot.  
  
Chapter 8: Truths  
  
Beast Boy dragged Raven across the industriul streets of New York (A/N: OMG THEY LIVE IN NY AND I HAVE TWO WAYS TO PROOVE IT! I'll tell you at the end... ^.^), his long-term memory guiding his legs the rest of the wat home. All he really needed to worry about was keeping a tight clasp on the pale-skinned girl. She would space out from time to time, poitning at in-animate objects, or something that even Beast Boy, himself, wouldn't be amused at. (A/N: To you preps, I'm reallllly sorry, coz' some of the um... PREPPY preps act like that at my school at times... ^^')   
  
As his legs carried him home, Beast Boy became absorbed in his own thoughts. They barely had anything to do with the current situation, but it still had to do with the girl he was tugging along the streets. 'Okay... So here's how it all goes down...' Beast Boy thought, making mental notes of what he was phycologically saying, 'So first... She's all jealous of me. THEN she likes me again. And now- She's acting really weird... And said that she loved me.' Beast Boy furiously shook his head. 'Thats doesn't even make sense, does it, BB?' his consience told him. Everything was just too confusing.   
  
Shrugging the former issue off, Beast Boy converted to the crisis taking place as of now. In his words, this was just one of these extremely rare moments where he, himself, had to take charge and set everything right. To tell the truth, Beast Boy was no leader. From his fictional theories to his poor lack of attention, he just wasn't fit for the role, nor born for it. But this was different. This was Raven- Not that she was in pain or anything- He just wanted her to return to her normal state.   
  
Without noticing where they had just arrived, the green lad swung open the door of Titan's Tower, still making sure to keep a firm grasp on Raven. When he realized what he just did, he had half expected the rest of the titans to be out somewhere on account of the rather balmy weather that had founded its way into town... but unsuprisingy, the three remaining titans were all gathered around the couch. Starfire was grasping a game control in her hands, fiddling around with the joy stick, causing bombs to set off on the window, where the game had been virtually enhanced to show up on that particular spot. By the looks of it, Cyborg and Robin had been attempting to teach Starfire how to play video games, yet not succeeding in doing so.   
  
The two majoraty genders of the group (Cyborg and Robin) both twisted their bodies in a position to face the door where the swishing of a door opening had emerged. "Yo BB. Raven. What've you guys been up to?", asked Cyborg slyly, fixing his eyebrows up and down.   
  
"Nothing!" Beast Boy replied, taken aback. "Um... Look, we REALLY gotta' go.", he finished up, attempting to escape the living room.  
  
Cyborg raised his eyebrows and Robin placed a look of fright on his face. Cyborg cleared his throat and then asked, "Um.. To where?"  
  
"Raven's room.", Beast Boy replied simply, but slapped his head and scolded himself due to what he just said. He turned back to see Cyborg's and Robin's eyes fixed to be wide open, their pupils tiny. Beast Boy glared at them then added on, "Not to do THAT you idiots!" he hissed, his eyes still in a glaring positition.  
  
"Ehe, we didn't think you were gonna' do nothin', did-DID we Robin?", Cyborg asked Robin, nervously, obviously trying to make up an excuse.   
  
"You thought we were gonna' do IT? Oh don't be silly, we would ne-!" Raven started to say, but Beast Boy cut her off by smacking a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Um... Raven's high on sugar today, she had lots of Mountain Dew at the pizza parlor!", Beast Boy said, making up an excuse for Raven's stupidity.  
  
"Raven doesn't drink soda...", Robin said, slowly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well, NOW SHE DOES!", Beast Boy cried, impatiantly, forming his hands into fists, allowing him to throw Raven's arm aside. Starfire's head had finally moved from it's original position and she set her eyes onto the scene happening as of the moment.  
  
"Please, no mean talking!", she protested, her eyes growing pitifully wide.   
  
Beast Boy sighed, "Whatever... Ya know, okay, I've had ENOUGH! C'mon Raven!" he said, yanking Raven by her collar and dragging her out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Dude... that was freaky...", Cyborg trailed off, scratching the back of his head.  
  
*  
  
Now, Beast Boy had settled into Raven's room, of course, with Raven there as well. "Hm... I REALLY should think about re-decorating...", Raven pondered, scratching her chin. "Maybe I should add a SPLASH of color to my life!", she finished off smiling widely and gestering her arms out in front of her.  
  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes and ignored this comment. "Okay, Raven. Now would you PLEASE tell me how to get you back to normal. Raven giggled slightly, then shook her head, with her hair flying in many directions.  
  
"Well, all I really gotta' do is meditate and concentrate on my feelings, and like, all that OTHER meditating junk. Coz' that's, like, how I did it the first time..." she let off with yet another giggle.  
  
"Okay, then get to it!", Beast Boy really didn't understand at all what she was saying, but he, dearly, wanted Raven to return to normal.  
  
"BUT MEDITATING IS BORING!", Raven whined, punching her arms downward, and pouting.  
  
"C'MON! You do too like it, now, go and do your little "meditating magic"!", Beast Boy cried, waving his arms mystically in front of him when he stated the words, "meditating magic". Raven, of course, giggled at this, seeing as her preppy side was set loose.  
  
"Fine...", she replied turning serious and plopping down on the ground(more like floating above the ground but, ANYWAYS...) . She unexitedly repeated her incantation, with a dark look set upon her face.  
  
'Yes...' Beast Boy started to think. 'She's finally returning back to normal....'  
  
*  
  
Raven stood up, boredly and stated in her usual monotone, "Fine- DONE." Beast Boy had been in slumber before Raven had spoken, and he awoke with a jolt.  
  
"Took ya' long enough...", Beast Boy out-stretched and said this with a yawn.  
  
"Oh well. Now GET OUT of my room.", Raven said, icicily. Beast Boy got up, lazily and started to head towards the door, before turning back.  
  
"Um.. Raven?", he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.   
  
Not knowing what Beast Boy was wanting she replied with an eyebrow raised, "What?"  
  
"Can we, um... Start over?", he asked, in a sincere tone. Raven stared into his emerald green eyes, not wanting to break from the gaze.  
  
Without unassuming eyecontact she asked curiously, "What do you mean 'start over'?"  
  
"Well... I mean, everything has been so weird between us and, like... I understand if you just wanna' be friends and all since I was just a jerk, and all, so what I'm saying is- We can start over... As friends.", he said, his voice shaky from nervessnous.  
  
There was a long and suspensfull silence around the room until Raven eased it, "Now why would I want to do that?" Her look softened and she started to move slowly towards him, until they were just a few inches away from eachother. Raven could feel Beast Boy's shallow, uneasy breaths against her skin. The boy's eyes widened in shock as she proceeded closer, but in less than a miliseconed, the two teens found eachother's lips pressed against one another's. Raven was the one who had purposed this action and was just about to pull away, until the moment where Beast Boy started kissing back. His hands had found their way into her hair and Raven's lightly embraced around his. The two heard a crashing noise and pulled away from their kiss.  
  
Raven gasped turning to see one of her stone statues, now lying on the ground in athousand pieces. "I'm REALLY sorry...", she whispered, seeming taken-aback.  
  
"Oh, we don't-we don't have to do this if you don't wanter to...", Beast Boy trailed off.  
  
"No, no, I'm sorry about the interrusption.", Raven continued on and once again found her sharing yet another kiss with the boy in front of her. She soon discovered she was up against the side of one of her bedroom walls, with Beast Boy's lips still pressed against her's. Raven really didn't mind though. Her heart was still leaping of joy and was getting better at controling her newest emotion by the second. The jealousy of Starfire had flitted away from her soul, knwoingly. Considerably based on what was happening now. They were kissing. They were expressing their love for one another. This was truly the best single event that had ever taken place in Raven's life.  
  
And once again, she that "uplifing" feeling was fluttering around in her heart. The uplifting feeling of her love for Beast boy.  
  
The two finally broke from their kiss and smiled towards one another. Raven had had her hood down and a light red color lay spread across her face. "I love you...", she announced timmidly.  
  
Beast Boy's face lit up and replied, "I... love you, too." Beast Boy outstretched his hands and Raven placed her hands in them. They beamed at eachother for a second or two until they made their way out the door, arm in arm... awaiting to fill in the rest of the team members of their new descovery.  
  
~THE END~  
  
READ DOWWWWN....  
  
Yep... Saddly that's it.... Did you like it? PWEESE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ^^ Oh and about the New York thing, first of all on this one TT episode this news reporter dude said, "Now we're live from New York." And second of all, on the official TT comic book cover, there's a street sign that says, "BROADWAY" on it, so obviously, Broadway is IN NY! ^^ Oh and I MIGHT MAKE A SEQAUL OOOOR I MIGHT MAKE A SF/R STORY! Tell me what you want me to do, KK? OR, if you even want me to do one at all! OKEE! And sorry for all the writing mistakes, I'm too lazy to do spell check or read over it anymore... -.- *Laughs nervously* 


End file.
